Harry Potter and the Change in Sides
by KrisiMwahz
Summary: Fed up with all the lies from Dumbledore Harry seeks the answers from the most unlikely place......
1. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

Harry Potter was not having an ordinary summer. Not that you could say that any of his summers were ordinary. This one just stood out from the rest. His summer five years ago was different because he found out about the wizarding world and his role in it. This summer was much more complicated.

He had just lost his Godfather and then gained new powers. Lets first start with losing his Godfather, Sirius Black. If it had not been for his lack of concentration on Occlumency then it wouldn't have happened. The fact that he wasn't concentrating had something to do with the teacher. Severus Snape. Snape hated Harry from the first day of school and he continued to hate him to this day. The question is why would someone hate a boy from first site.

The answer is simply because he is his father's son. Snape and his father never got along in school. You could say that Snape and his father were like Malfoy and Harry at school. Except that there was more magic used than words between Snape and James. So much hate trapped inside a bitter man is not something that should be mixed. Just look at Snape.

All the hate that Snape felt for James was always redirected at Harry. Another reason why Harry never concentrated was because Snape wasn't really teaching he was just using another method to belittle him. Like he always did in potions class.

Because of all those things Voldemort was able to trick Harry into going to the Department of Mysteries thinking he was saving Sirius when all he ended up doing was getting him killed. That night changed his life. That night he learned why he was always being targeted by Voldemort. That night he learned his destiny.

Kill or be killed was really all it came to. That's all there was to it. That's what the Prophecy said.

The new powers were a different story. Harry learned that he was a metamorphagus. Which is the ability to change into anyone you please or change your appearance. He could also read minds and emotions. He found that out when his aunt was telling him it was time he got an allowance and got out of the house for a change. And when she took him to get new clothes. She had said that it was the least she could do for him.

That's what set him off that something was wrong. So he stayed silent and watched her and it was like he was in her head because he heard her say '_I have no choice but to do this with all those Freaks around watching.'_ He also could feel her hate towards him and the love she felt for Dudley who was down the block buying video games.

Another ability was wand less magic. He actually figured that out when he started to think about the Dementors from last summer. He remembered that he didn't have his wand in his hand when he cast the light charm. That was the only way he would have been able to find his wand to cast the patronus charm. Also the fact that he could unlock the car door when his wand was in his pocket and the Dursleys apparently didn't realize his side door was locked.

So now as Harry Potter walks into the living room of #4 Privet Drive, with his hair in a pony tail and wearing a new pair of faded black jeans and a white shirt, he looks like a normal teen that couldn't have a care in the world. Harry Potter walked up the stairs two at a time to the bathroom because he had something he wanted to try out. He looked into the mirror at his reflection and decided to look straight into his own eyes to see if he could find any trace of red.

He was in luck when he looked closely and felt a familiar presence in his mind. This was his chance to finally learn the whole truth from someone who wouldn't sugar code it. Or keep it from him for his own safety. He decided to talk to Tom. _Tom I want answers._ The presence didn't seem to mind that he was in his mind without asking. Harry figured he and Voldemort had a connection more than just dreams. He figured he could talk to him in his own head. He wasn't wrong.

"_Well Harry I would love to answer your questions."_ He said in a hiss._ "But why would you need my help to get answers? I'm sure that old muggle loving fool of yours wouldn't mind telling you the truth." _Harry considered laughing because of how wrong Tom was when it came to Dumbledore. _"Tom I don't think you know Dumbledore at all." _he said with a smirk. _"He doesn't tell me anything because he's afraid for my 'safety'. I know that you would tell me the truth because you don't care if anyone is hurt. I just wanted to ask you a few questions, is all._

Tom seemed to be thinking it over in his head. Then he said with his familiar hiss, _"well I can't say that I'm surprised with the old fool. But I would have thought he would have at least told you about your history. I happen to know your whole history. You can imagine why I would need to know these things about you. Some I knew before you were born some I found out after. It won't hurt me to tell you this information. You happen to be a powerful boy. Manly because of your roots. You happen to be heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. And a descendant of Merlin."_

Harry thought all of this over in his head. If he was the Heir of Slytherin that meant he was related to Voldemort. How was it possible for him to be related to Voldemort? He decided to find out. _"Tom I thought you were the Heir of Slytherin." _he said with a note of confusion in his voice. Tom merely laughed. _"I am not the Heir you are. I was until your mother had to have you. Did you know she was my daughter and didn't know it. I gave her to some muggle family so she wouldn't know. I figured she'd turn out good and I didn't have the time to kill her. I also thought that if she was evil I would need an Heir. Well she turned out good and stayed close to Dumbledore so I thought you would be good too. Seeing as your father was Heir of Gryffindor and your mother Slytherin I knew you would be both. I had to kill you. I couldn't have you grow up to be more powerful than me and be on the light side fighting with your great-grandfather."_

"_WHAT?" _I screamed in my head. _" Dumbledore's my great-grandfather and he didn't tell me? How could he keep something like this from me knowing how much I hate the people I live with now? Wait! That means I'm not related to Petunia. There is no blood magic protecting me. You're my blood. Why did you need my blood at the Tri-Wizard Tournament when I wasn't being protected. This doesn't make since. Unless you needed my blood because of how powerful I was to become. Is that it grandfather? Is that why you used my blood?"_

Tom felt a little startled by being called grandfather from Harry Potter of all people. _"Yes that is why I used your blood to come back. Why are you calling me grandfather? I thought you hated me or something because of your parents." _This time it was Harry's turn to laugh. _"I hated you grandfather because you took away my only family and tried to kill me and I didn't know the reason._ _Now I do. I don't hate you anymore but I am mad. I hate Dumbledore because he didn't even tell me that I had living family after knowing how I have been treated by the Dursleys." _Harry groaned. He had just heard a familiar popping noise come from outside. He had forgotten about the letter Dumbledore had sent telling him he would be picking him up. He had packed his trunk last night. But after the walk to the park and the fact that he was talking to his Grandfather it had slipped his mind.

"_Grandfather can you_ _come to the house to get me? Dumbledore is here to pick me up and I really don't feel like dealing with him right now after all his lies. You'll be able to find me by concentrating on me. Normally you wouldn't be able to because I didn't want you to find me. Now I just want to get far away from Dumbledore. Please."_ He really didn't like begging but he felt he really needed to get away from Dumbledore.

Tom seemed to be extremely happy that his grandson was on his side instead of against him. _"Sure Harry. I'll be there in a couple minutes. I have to tell the others about our new guest." _Harry smiled he was finally getting away. _"Thanks. I'll be waiting."_

He pulled away from the mirror just as the doorbell rang. Since the Dursleys were out he had to get it. And since his trunk was already downstairs he had nothing else to worry about other than when his grandfather would get there. With that in mind he went downstairs and opened the door. It was Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said with a small smile. He seemed to know that something was wrong. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm not going. I changed my mind." he said with a flat emotionless voice. "I really don't want to be at that house. And I really don't want to be near someone when all they tell me are lies." He said with a lot of bite in his voice.

Dumbledore seemed to figure out what Harry was talking about. Harry walked away and sat in the living room. They all came in and sat around him.

Dumbledore sighed deeply before he started talking in a low voice. "I didn't want you to know about your ancestry. I was afraid you wouldn't like what you learned. I am curious however, to know how you found out."

"If you must know," this time I started speaking in a hiss. "My grandfather saw fit to tell me the truth,unlike my great-grandfather he actually tells me the truth."

Dumbledore seemed to be furious. Whether it was with me or himself I don't know. The others just seemed to be confused.

"Did he contact you or did you contact him?" he asked with a rather commanding voice.

"Well grandfather's here you can ask him yourself." I said in an _extremely _cherry voice. I had just felt a little sting in my scar so I knew he had come.

"So Dumbledore, you've come to take my grandson away. How considerate." said a cold voice from the front door. Dumbledore and the Order members were on there feet with their wands out in a heartbeat. Dumbledore however was the only one that wasn't surprised to find Voldemort there. The others were only able to scream "Bloody Hell" when they saw who was there. Harry merely stood up and levitated his trunk to stand next to Voldemort who simply vanished it to where they were going to be staying. Dumbledore seemed to realize his mistake in not telling Harry the truth. He had lost Harry to the other side and he didn't know how he was going to get him back so he could fulfill the prophecy.

"Harry your not really going to live with Tom and become a death eater?" he said in a gentle voice. He was trying to get Harry back not knowing that he had lost him when he lied. "How can you turn into something that has neither heart nor soul?"

"See that's where your wrong Dumbledore!" he said in a cold voice. "I'm not turning into a death eater nor will I ever. I am higher than them and more powerful. I am merely joining my grandfather because he will actually listen. He's not like you great-grandfather. He actually knows how to be truthful. You wonder why I got mostly Outstandings on my O.W.L.s? That's because I know things. More than you know that I know." His eyes turned red as he looked at Dumbledore. " I have more powers than you know I have. And you won't figure out what most of them are so don't try to read my mind. Don't think I don't know that your trying to get me out of the way so you can have a clear shot at my grandfather and you can get me away."

Everybody seemed a little shocked by what they were seeing and hearing. Voldemort actually started to laugh but stopped when he got a glare worst than Snape's from his grandson. Dumbledore actually took a step closer to Harry.

He asked in a gentle voice " Can you forgive me? I could help you master your powers if you would just allow me to help you."

Harry took a step back and Tonks spoke up. "You're a metamorphugus. I could help you with that. What do you say Harry?" She actually had a genuine smile on her face when she asked that made Harry take a second step back.

"I'm sorry but my decision is made." he said in a polite voice as he looked at Tonks. "I already learned how to control my powers. I don't need your help. And I couldn't stand to be near Dumbledore when all he does is lie to me!" With that said he grabbed hold of Voldemort's hand and they vanished with a double pop.

When they were gone Dumbledore fell back onto the couch with an expression of regret, disappointment, respect, sorrow, and self hate. Tonks started to cry.

"We lost him!" her voice filled with rage and sorrow. "How could we lose him toYou-Know-Who? After all he's done to Harry how could he go with him? And how the hell are they related? And did he just apparate? How the hell did he learn how to apparate?"

This time it was Moody who spoke. He spoke with his gruff voice filled with astonishment and anger. "Your guess is as good as mine. I never really thought of the boy as powerful. I always thought he was lucky. Always gets help or thinks of something in the nick of time. Now I think its power. And when your related to most powerful wizard and dark wizard of this age you have to be pretty powerful yourself."

"I don't get it. How could he go with You-Know-Who when he lost Sirius to the death eaters? How could he leave his friends behind?" Mr. Weasley asked in a voice filled with wonder.

"This is a my fault. If I would have told him earlier about his family this wouldn't be happening. Instead he had to contact Voldemort because he felt that he was the only one who actually told him the truth." Dumbledore's voice was more like a rasp. "I can't believe I lost him. I swore to James and Lily that I would protect him and he slipped right through my grasp. We need to have an Order meeting tonight and talk to Severus to find out where Harry and Voldemort are. We need to get him back or we will never when this war." With that said the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore apparated to headquarters.


	2. Didn't see That one coming

Chapter 2: Didn't see that one coming

When they arrived at the Manor Harry knew exactly where they were staying. Malfoy Manor. It looked to be old but beautiful. The outside appeared to have a shimmery gold coating. The garden was beautiful with all types of flowers and freshly mowed grass. The Manor was huge and Harry could see why Malfoy always talked about his money. To have this kind of home you had to be rich. Harry decided to change his facial expression from one of awe to impassive.

"Well Harry, this is your new home." Voldemort said. "I have the master bedroom. But yours will be next to mine. I will expand it for you or you could to it yourself. Since you are legally an adult."

"WHAT?," Harry asked with a note of disbelief in his voice. "How can I be considered an adult? I thought you had to be 17. I'm only 16. Unless they changed the rules or I'm legally an American citizen." Harry noticed his grandfather looking at him significantly. Then it dawned on him. "I was born in the United States. No one ever told me I was born anywhere other than Britain. Bloody hell! How much is he going to keep from me? Grandfather why are you staying at Malfoy Manor? Don't you have your own manor?"

"Ah," he said with his familiar hiss. "I am in the process of making one. I was here during the first war also. Now I think its time for introductions."

"Grandfather if you think I'm going to be a death eater you have another thing coming."

"But why would you not want to be a death eater? You would be in my inner circle." he asked with a touch of calm in his voice.

"I don't want anyone controlling my life anymore." Harry said with a fierce tone. "I'm tired of it. This has been going on all my life and I'm ready for it to end. I left with you because I thought you would understand. If you don't I could always leave. No anti-Apparition wards can keep me. I can get past them."

"But how," he asked with awe in his voice. "I have been trying to do that ever since my seventh year at Hogwarts. And you just know how after you've just apparated for the first time!"

"I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve grandfather." he replied. He didn't really want to get into detail of what he could do. All he knew was after yesterday he suddenly knew all the things he could do. "Shall we go in? I know a lot of people are wondering why we are waiting out here. And why you have a look of disbelief and awe on your face. Oh by the way. Where is Nagini? I wanted to talk to her. I don't know why but I really want to talk to a snake."

Voldemort simply stared at him for a few seconds then replied. "Well you have certainly grown up a lot since our last talk face to face. I will get you a snake. I think you will do better with a small snake but Nagini is mine. Now I guess its time to show you around and get you settled. Then perhaps you will want to pay Dumbledore a visit."

"Yes I would," he agreed. "I know by now he's having a meeting trying to find me. Too bad he doesn't know I cover my tracks well. I can go undetected. Well grandfather lets see my new home."

When they were inside the death eaters had looks of disbelief on there faces. How did he get Potter here? He never said who was coming? Why isn't Potter dead? Were a few of the questions going through their heads and Harry heard all of them. He turned to Voldemort.

"Grandfather I will go upstairs to my room and unpack then I will be leaving to have a little 'chat' with Dumbledore." he said with a smirk. He then disapparated to his room and enlarged it. He then made the color scheme of his room gold and silver. One from each of his relatives. He then unpacked and took one last look around. It was the best room he ever had. He had bookshelves in the corner of his room near the door with books on the dark arts and advanced magic. Also wand less and empathy and healing books. A few of his abilities. He had a desk similar to Dumbledore's in size and color. His bed was enormous and actually looked comfy. He had a walk-in closet with all his muggle clothes and robes. His firebolt sat in a corner next to his night stand. With all of his things unpacked he decided to lock his room one of the most powerful locking charms that he knew Voldemort couldn't get through and disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

When he arrived in the kitchen he could see all of the Order members were trying to talk to Dumbledore and Snape at the same time. He mentally chuckled at the site. Dumbledore was saying "I don't know why I can't track him. Its like he disappeared of the face of the earth."

"That would be because I don't want to be found." he chuckled out loud when they all turned towards his voice, mouths agape. "Hello! Looking for me?"

Dumbledore stood up and you could see that he was happy and angry at the same time. "How the hell did you get past the anti-Apparition wards? And how come we weren't able to track you?" he asked. Since his voice was filled with anger it traveled all the way across the room to Harry. Who stood there looking bemused at the whole situation.

"Hello to you too great-grandfather," he said with a note of contempt in his voice. "Did you know that grandfather asked the same question? I'm going to give you the same answer I gave him. 'I have a lot a tricks up my sleeve.' I just stopped by because I figured you'd have an order meeting trying to find me. I just came to tell you to stop wasting your time. You never will."

Dumbledore simply stared at his great-grandson. No one knew what to say to him. They didn't know how powerful he was and they most definitely didn't know what would set him off. Dumbledore never thought it would be possible for Harry to hate so much that he would live with the person that killed his parents. Let alone a person that killed his godfather in June.

"Harry," he asked in a small voice. "How could you live with someone that killed your parents? I believe Bellatrix Lestrange lives with him. How could you live with someone who killed your godfather?" Everyone held there breath. They had never seen Harry cry let alone scream. They figured that's exactly what he did when Sirius had dies. They didn't know how he kept it all in. Losing all of his family and then losing the only father figure he ever had.

Harry smirked. He knew something that they did not. "Sirius is not dead." he stated simply. Remus stepped toward Harry with a sad expression on his face.

"Harry," he said. "I was there when he fell through. As were you. He can't come back Harry. He's dead. I told you that and I thought you would have believed that by now with him not being here." The Order members seemed to be holding their breath waiting for Harry to explode. He simply stood there looking calmly at Lupin.

"I told you that night and I'll tell you again today." he said. He needed people to know the truth of what happened. He had finally figured out the veil. "Sirius is not dead. The veil only accepts people whose time is over. Sirius still has time. He will return here from the veil by next Tuesday.


End file.
